Discrete package semiconductor devices may have a lead frame including an exposed die pad to enable single-sided cooling of the devices. The power density and thus functionality of the semiconductor devices is limited by the cooling capability of the semiconductor devices.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.